


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [10]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

'Ding-dong!'

Akira was ready to kill the person who dared to disturb his study of kifu. He had an important match the next day, and had to know what to expect from his opponent, a promising 7-dan.

'Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong!'

The person wasn't going to go away, were they? Touya sighed and went to answer the door. There, on the other side of the damned door, stood one Shindou Hikaru looking positively hyper.

"Yo, Touya! Are you free tonight?"

"No, I am _not_!" the cat-eyed boy snapped. "I have to study kifu!"

"Come on... You can do it any other day!" The bi-colour haired boy looked at him pleadingly.

"I can _not_! I have a game tomorrow!" Why was it that this blond-banged disaster could throw him off balance so easily?

"But..." The green-eyed boy looked dissappointed, then brightned again. "I know! I'll help you study kifu, then we go out!"

"We are _not_ going out! And I don't want your help!" Touya almost yelled.

Shindou looked genuinely hurt by his outburst.

"Do you even know what day is it today?" he mumbled looking expectantly at the other boy.

"Febrary, 14. So?" He didn't get it. Really, he didn't.

"So!? It is _the_ day! You know..." He fell silent.

Something was _really_ out of place here. Touya remembered that all of his school day was a disaster with the girls giggling and blushing twice as much as always and thrusting present boxes to all the boys available. He also remembered few of the girls giving the damned boxes to him and chirping something about... _Oh, god..._

Hikaru, probably taking his silence for blatant refusal, was already walking away.

"Hikaru!"

Shindou's head snapped back to him. It wasn't often that Touya called him by his given name when they were not... well... in _private_.

"Come." Akira moved away from the door to let the other boy in.

"Yatta!" Hikaru ran in, kicked the door closed and started to kiss Akira senseless pinning him to the same door.

"Stop!" Akira pushed him away. "I still have to study kifu, remember?" he answered to Hikaru's pained look. "And then we're-"

"Making out on your bed?"

"No!" Akira flushed bright red.

"Then... We're going _all the way_!?" Shindou looked _way_ too happy.

" _NO!_ " Akira felt like his face was going to explode from heat. "We... We'll see." He turned and went back to his room without looking at Hikaru. He knew that the other boy would follow.


End file.
